


As Dense as a Brick Wall (Part 1)

by sherrycatalina



Series: As Dense as a Brick Wall [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Minho Ships It, My First Fanfic, Oblivious Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherrycatalina/pseuds/sherrycatalina
Summary: Written on a request for a couple of friends. The story is based on a tumblr prompt where Person A and Person B were in the same theater class. B was obviously infatuated with A who seemed totally blind to B's obvious flirting. It got so bad that the whole class got in on trying to let A 'subtly' know that B liked him...





	As Dense as a Brick Wall (Part 1)

Disclaimer: I do not own Maze Runner nor any of its characters. No matter how much I would've loved to...

Thomas, trembling, held a gun with both hands pointing at Newt. But Newt launched forward, grabbed Thomas’ hands and pulled the gun towards his forehead. His eyes were alight with madness and insanity but there was a speck of Newt fighting internally. Horrified, Thomas attempted to pull the gun back but Newt had a tight grip and screamed:

“Kill me! Kill me before I kill you! Do it! KILL ME NOW!”

Thomas recoiled back slightly but could not bear to pull away. With a grim resolve and tears cascading down his face, he willed himself to extend his finger over the trigger. He dared one last look at Newt but all he saw was a look of sanity and acceptance of his fate.

“Please Tommy. _Please_ ”

“Forgive me,” Thomas whispered and looked away. His body physically tensed and-

The sound of a phone ringing echoed through the room.

Thomas froze and looked up to the sight of his teacher.

“Ah sorry sorry. That’s my bad. It appears I have somewhere to be so unfortunately class is dismissed early today!” he exclaimed and rushed off. The noise of chairs moving back followed his departure, and students began to stand up and walk.

Thomas whirled back to Newt, only to see that he had already wandered off, talking to Alby. Before he even had the chance to call out to Newt, Minho had slung his arm over Thomas’s shoulders and pulled him close.

“Daaaaamn, ya sure know how to do some fine acting…” Minho pauses a bit before giving him a smirk, “for a Greenie.”

‘Greenie’ was the name everyone had unceremoniously given to Thomas. Thomas had joined the theater class a month late after everyone had already settled in. Thomas didn’t know how to act at first and his late entry had only pushed him further behind everyone else. Because of his horrible acting skills, everyone just dubbed him ‘Greenie’.

Thomas rolled his eyes and muttered, “It’s already been 2 months. Shouldn’t you guys stop calling me that by now?”

Minho let out a fake gasp and used his hand to pinch one of Thomas’s cheeks. “Blasphemy! At this point, you might as well just start introducing yourself as Greenie from now on!” He gave Thomas’s face a tug as if punishing him for saying such words in the first place.

Huffing in exasperation, Thomas attempted to swat Minho’s hand off his face, to which Minho gave him a soft pat to his cheek before letting go. “Fine fine. I guess Thomas here only has room in his heart for only one pet name,” Minho cried out in mock pain.

“Minho, I do not have a pet na-”

“Tommy!”

Thomas jolted, looked around, and spotted Newt who had finished his conversation with Alby and was making his way over. Ignoring Minho’s whisper of ‘you’re so whipped’, Thomas turned around quickly, shrugging off Minho’s arm from his shoulders, and attempted to adjust his shirt neatly. Minho gave Thomas a little nudge before making exaggerated kissy faces to which Thomas promptly shoved Minho aside, shooing him off.

Taking a deep breath, Thomas turned back only to come nearly nose to nose with Newt. Thomas startled back, flustered from the close proximity.

“Newt!” Thomas squeaked. He chuckled nervously, still slightly red from the earlier almost collision. In an attempt to seem more collected, Thomas cleared his throat and asked, “You called?”

“Bloody hell of a performance you did here. Been meaning to say it to you before Alby whisked me over. He complimented you too you know, saying something about seeing the love and passion splattered across your face or something.” Newt grinned but Thomas felt like his face was going to explode from how hard he was blushing.

Thomas glanced over to where Alby was and saw him together with Minho. Alby tossed him a quick wink while Minho gave him a giant thumbs up while mouthing ‘you got this dude’. Thomas instantly hated them for putting him at this spot.

“Tommy?” Newt grabbed Thomas’s attention again. His head was cocked to the side in a questioning manner, yet his innocent movement made him look even more adorable. Blood rushed higher to his face as Thomas burned even more red. He saw no disgust in Newt’s gaze, only curiosity and a hint of concern from how red Thomas’s face was.

“N-Newt!” Thomas stuttered while his mind was racing. ‘Alby probably couldn’t stand watching me fail constantly and told Newt my crush on him,’ Thomas thought furiously as he tried to form words. Since joining the class, Newt had been at Thomas’s side, helping him catch up. Newt was already nice on the eyes for Thomas, but his kindness was what pushed him head over heels in love for Newt.

It only took a couple of days for the entire class to catch on to Thomas’ complete infatuation over Newt (and his utter failure in wooing him). At first, they teased him nonstop. But after weeks and weeks and _weeks_ of watching Thomas endlessly pine over Newt, the class decided to end his misery and help him out.

“About what Alby said about me-”

“I know how you feel,” Newt said in understanding while Thomas watched in shock.

“You do?” Thomas gasps while feeling faint.

“I do, because I also hold the same feelings-” Newt began with a smile and Thomas felt his mind roaring into a complete stop. Around him, he can see his classmates, who had shamelessly been eavesdropping, begin to smile and exchange highfives amongst themselves (Minho and Alby). Thomas could feel a huge grin eating up his face and felt his heart leap in joy.

“-towards acting. I love acting and get caught up in the intensity of performing, like you.” Newt finished and looked around himself in confusion as everyone slumped into depression. Thomas, especially, had the look of a kicked puppy and had to physically stop himself from crying in frustration.

Yup. The reason why it has taken Thomas weeks and weeks and _weeks_ , even now with the class’s help, is that this boy is as dense as a brick wall.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading. This is my first fanfiction and I completely have no idea what I'm doing. I didn't exactly fulfill the entire prompt so I'll probably be updating this story. I want to make this into a series hopefully. Leave a review, no flames please.


End file.
